memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Debt of Honor
| writer = Chris Claremont | penciller = Adam Hughes | inker = Karl Story | colorist = Tom J. McCraw | letterer = Robert M. Pinaha | editor = Robert Greenberger | format = hardcover | published = July 1992 | format2 = paperback | published2 = October 1992 | pages = 92 | publisher = DC Comics | ISBN = Hardcover: ISBN 1-56389-023-2 Paperback: ISBN 1-56389-031-3 | date = 2289 (main story); 2257, 2267 & 2273 (in flashback) | stardate = 8719.3 to 8730.6 (main story); 3131.3 & 4203.5 (in flashback) | altcover = 220px|Paperback cover image. }} DC's first original ''Star Trek graphic novel.'' Introduction (blurb) Captain Kirk and the crew of the find themselves teamed with the Klingons and Romulans to fight a galactic threat that no government dares admit exists... A stunning 96-page adventure, celebrating ''Star Trek'''s ongoing legacy by top talents in the comics business today. Summary References Characters :Akanke • Dave Bailey • Emma Bull • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Arthur Chenowyth • Chip Delaney • Jamie Finney • Fleischer • Tom Garrovick • George • Barry Giotto • Alexander Dylan Glideman-Adler • Gracie • Harpo • Khadri • Khalor • Lars Hoël • Hroth • James T. Kirk • Kor • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • McIntyre • Sal McMurphy • Diane Morwood • Heihachiro Nogura • Carolyn Palamas • Elizabeth Palmer • Janice Rand • Rasche • Kevin T. Riley • Mira Romaine • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Shetterly • Spock • John Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • Gillian Taylor • T'Cel • T'Kir • Sara Tuchinsky • Nyota Uhura • Wetherell Balok • Richard Daystrom • Matthew Decker • Devil • Benjamin Finney • J.M. Ford • • Amanda Grayson • Kruge • David Marcus • Peter Preston • Roger Ramjet • Khan Noonien Singh • V'Ger Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( , refit) • ( ) • (Romulan Bird-of-prey) • Planet Killer • [[IKS Bortas (K't'inga class)|IKS Revenge]] ( ) • D7/ • • “Critters” starship • • Class F shuttlecraft • • schooner • Type-4 shuttlecraft Fesarius Locations :Earth (South Pacific, Starfleet Command, San Francisco) • Earth Spacedock • Milky Way Galaxy • Luna • Lunar Holding Station Uniform • near System L-374 • Romulan Neutral Zone • Watchtower 13 Memory Alpha Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan • “Critters” dikironium cloud creature • First Federation • Gorn • Horta • Organian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets First Federation • Gorn • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :artificial gravity • cloaking device • DeBroglie turbulence • dockyard • Dreadnought cannon • drone • escape pod • Jeffries tube • nanosecond • primary hull • Project Genesis • saucer separation • secondary hull • sensor bay delta • space buoy • stasis tube • subspace communication • transponder • turbolift • universal translator • zero gravity Other references :audio cassette • battle stations • Bermuda Triangle • Boy Scouts • cannon • Captain Dunsel • Cats Laughing • Chateau Picard • corbomite • coffee • court-martial • discommendation • dog • dolphin • duty roster • event horizon • fiber-optic cable • government • homing beacon • • humpback whale • katra • mint julep • starbase • supernova • • three-dimensional chess • Trojan horse • vaudeville • video cassette • Watchtower • worship Appendices Background * Artists Adam Hughes and Karl Story went to great lengths to accurately portray the simplistic 2250s Starfleet uniform and accompanying sleeve rank insignia portrayed in and other contemporary stories. This story is a first and only appearance of the 2250s "three-stripe" admiral's Starfleet uniform sleeve rank insignia, as well as the origination of assignment patches for the and two other unspecified assignments, one on Dr. McCoy and one on Nogura. The Farragut insignia in particular would go on to be reused in other DC Comics publications. One oddity is McCoy's 2250s sleeve insignia of two stripes, which would signify a captain's rank. Related stories * }} Images KirksDream.jpg Bailey.jpg|David Bailey. Chenowyth.jpg|Arthur Chenowyth. Jamie finney 2286.jpg|Jamie Finney. Garrovik.jpg|Tom Garrovick. Kor2280s.jpg|Kor. D. Morwood.jpg|Diane Morwood, 2257. D Morwood 002.jpg|Diane Morwood, 2289. C. Palamas.jpg|Carolyn Palamas. Mira Romaine 2268.jpg|Mira Romaine. Saavik.jpg|Saavik. Gillian2286.jpg|Gillian Taylor. T'Cel.jpg|T'Cel, 2289. T'Cel (2257).jpg|T'Cel, 2257. T'Kir.jpg|T'Kir. H. Nogura, 2250s.jpg|Heihachiro Nogura, 2257. l._McCoy,_2257.jpg h. Nogura, 2257.jpg s. McMurphy.jpg tkir.jpg jamieFinney.jpg jamie Finney.jpg jamie Finney 2286.jpg Timeline }} | prevdate= | nextdate=The Great Starship Race |}} | prevdate=The First Artifact | nextdate=Wolf in the Fold|}} | prevdate=Renewal| nextdate=Ex Machina |}} External links * Category:TOS comics